


The Difference Between a Knight and Mercenary

by skyheart



Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Knights - Freeform, Loyalty, Mercenaries, Personal Growth, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyheart/pseuds/skyheart
Summary: After the war Leonie teams up with Ingrid in hopes of proving to her that mercenaries can be just as loyal and trustworthy as Knights.Ingrid Rarepair Week, Day 4: Knighthood.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Leonie Pinelli
Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973446
Kudos: 5





	The Difference Between a Knight and Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> I am a day late, because of life, but I hope you guys enjoy this one.

What’s the difference between a knight and a mercenary? Leonie wasn’t sure. Leonie had no interest in the knighthood like all her fellow Blue Lion classmates.

“Knights, protect concepts,” explained Felix bitterly as he bit into his food. “A mercenary's protect people. Simple as that.”

“That’s not true,” said Ingrid. “Don’t listen to Felix. His opinions on the knighthood are colored with a bias, to say the least.”

They were having lunch together when the question popped into Leonie’s mind while Felix was railing against the knighthood. Like Leonie, he was planning on becoming a mercenary. Unlike Leonie though Felix had a house and title that he would abandon in doing so. Leonie would hope to become a mercenary to have a title, to be someone.

She had transferred to the house to get close to Professor  Byleth in hopes that he could teach her techniques from Captain Jeralt. So far, she had no luck. Professor was much too busy scolding Sylvain and getting too caught in the personal drama of all the children of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus to be useful to Leonie. She felt a little out of place and alone in the Kingdom’s class.

The Blue Lions valued chivalry and sacrifice. That wasn’t really how Leonie worked. There was no value or Goddess that Leonie felt was worth her dedication. Except perhaps Captain  Jeralt . She wasn’t above the hero-worshipping the mercenary who took her on a child. The mercenary who first saw her a more than a village nobody.

“So why would you rather join the knighthood than become a mercenary Ingrid?” asked Leonie. “Is it for fame and glory? You can get that a mercenary too.”

Ingrid sighed. “It’s different, the kingdom is my home. I want to protect  it; I’ll be willing to sacrifice myself for it. Mercenaries' really don’t dedicate themselves like that. You’re just chasing work.”

Leonie shook her head. It wasn’t true, when Captain  Jeralt helped Leonie’s village she knew he cared about her village. He wasn’t just chasing the money; in fact, her village could barely pay him and he went above and beyond. “I care about people, not just the money, in fact, I would be a  mercenary even if money wasn’t involved.” Leonie was trying not to sound insulted.

Ingrid shrugged. “I don’t want to argue about it, Leonie. Let’s just agree to disagree. Becoming a Mercenary is your goal. Becoming a knight is mine. We’re different.”

Leonie didn’t have the energy to fight with Ingrid. They were both strong-willed women whose minds were difficult to change. Also, so what if Mercenaries were just chasing the work. Leonie could travel the world, changing the work. She could protect and save so many more people than Ingrid if she was mercenary.

* * *

Leonie knew her old friend Duke  Fraldarius was throwing her a bone by hiring her for this bandit gig. Money had been tight recently and she needed all the work she could get, plus it was nice of him to let her and her men stay at his home. He was trying his best to keep Leonie from spending all of her money on booze, but Felix didn’t care that much.

Leonie had just gotten kicked out of a tavern after a drunken brawl with a man twice her size when she saw a group of knights marching by. Leonie spat a tooth out from her swollen mouth. She could feel the eyes of the knights looking down at her in disgust. For all, they knew she was a sloppy drunkard, but she was also a mercenary. Leonie felt embarrassed under their presents.

Leonie rarely felt ashamed of her lifestyle, but whenever she saw knights it hit her. She had to push the negative thoughts out of her head. She wasn’t a knight and she didn’t have to be a good person and to help people.

“Leonie?” she heard from behind her.

She turned around to see a blonde short haired knight. Through her watery black eye, she noticed she realized it was Ingrid. As polished and put together as ever standing next to her Pegasus. They hadn’t seen each other since the war ended. Of course, the first time Leonie would see the proper Lady Knight again would be at her lowest. She wanted to crawl up into a ball and die.

Ingrid approached her closer to get a better  look . “Leonie, it is you!” said Ingrid. “You look rather rough are you okay?”

Leonie tried to play it off. “Ingrid? Oh hello! I’m just doing fine, I just...trip?”

“Right,” said Ingrid not buying Leonie’s words at all. “What are you doing in town?”

“Felix,” explained Leonie. “He’s giving me and my crew some work. We’re routing bandits.”

“Ah, classic mercenary work,” said Ingrid.

Leonie wasn’t sure if her tone was mocking or not, but she was insulted either way. “It’s been a rather difficult job. There a lot of gangs around her. The knights could be of some help, but the work might be above them.” The jab felt cheap to Leonie, but  Leonie didn’t mind fighting dirty.

Ingrid paused for a moment but seemed to ignore Leonie’s mark because she simply asked where Leonie was staying.

“Oh, the knights and I aren’t actually heading to the Duke’s right now. We need if he could spare us some troops. If I could confide in you, there’s a threat to the kings’ that we’re trying to prevent.”

Leonie’s interest peaked. “A threat? To Dimitri and Byleth?”

Ingrid simply nodded. “We’re hoping that we could prevent the attack before anyone even finds out. We’re trying not to tell too many people, but I know you’re  trustworthy . Even if you are a mercenary.”

Leonie could feel her blood boil at the response. Trustworthy for a mercenary. Did Ingrid really think that bad of people like Leonie? Did she not realize what her words meant to people like her? What made a mercenary less trustworthy than a knight? Because they worked for money like hardworking people.

Ingrid returned to her Pegasus. “Come on, you can fly with me to see the Duke,” suggested Ingrid.

“Only if you’re sure you’re not embarrassed to be seen with a drunkard mercenary like himself,” said Leonie sarcastically.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m sure,” replied Leonie. Despite the bitterness, she mounted with Ingrid on the  Pegasus .

Once they arrived at Felix’s Leonie joined Ingrid and her second in a command a young  Adestrial man named Fredrick as she discussed her plan for fighting against the radical group of former Empire army soldiers who were planning on assassinating King Dimitri.

Felix shifted in his office throne looking pained. “I understand Ingrid, but unfortunately I’ve loaned out my army to fight in Almyra currently. There’s been uprisings and a coup attempt to overthrow the new king. He’s only half Almyra, so there are radicals who believe he shouldn’t be in charge.”

Fredrick shook his head. “You’d lend your army to fight out other people’s causes? Your king is a danger. What kind of Duke are you?”

“Fredrick!” said Ingrid intensely. She seemed just as disappointed by the circumstances as Fredrick, but as  always, she remained her composure.

Leonie stood in the corner with her arms crossed listening intently. It sounded like they didn’t need that large number of troops. This was more of a special operation. Leonie cleared her throat.

Everyone turned to look at her.

“Perhaps, my men and I can help out,” she  suggested .

“That’s a very nice offer, but unfortunately the Kingdom’s funds are a little tight. We’re still doing post-war reconstruction.”

Leonie scoffed. “I didn’t say anything about needing money. King Dimitri and his beloved are in danger. I want to help. I’ll bring two of my sharpest men, leave the other here to clean up.” She looked at Felix. “If that’s alright with you?”

He shrugged. “As long as you have people to protect Annette and me then I don’t see why this couldn’t work. Speaking of which, I would like to go back to sleep with my wife.” Felix got up from his desk. “You guys work out the details of hiring Leonie and her men.” With that, he left the three of them alone in his office.

“You’ll have to leave as early as sunrise,” explained Ingrid.

“My crew and I don’t really wake up that earl--” Ingrid made Leonie a face before she could even finish her thought. “I’ll see what I can do.” With that Leonie left to inform Dray and Luther of their new assignment. From the hallway she overhead Ingrid and  Frederick talking.

“Are we really going to hire these guys?” asked Fredrick confused. “ Where is this woman even from?”

“She’s a friend of mine, we fought side-by-side during the war. She’s not refined, but naturally skilled. She would have made a damn fine knight.”

Something about the comment made Leonie blush. Ingrid thought Leonie could have the knight. That she was good enough to be like her.

***

The journey to the Kingdom was rather quick. Ingrid was used to traveling from  Blaiddyd and  Fraldarius , having done it most of her life. Once she set Leonie and her men up at a local inn.

“We’re expecting the attack to place between the next two days. That’s when the group should be projected to arrive. We have a spy that’s infiltrated to the group. I’m informing Dimitri and  Byleth about the attack this evening. I didn’t want to worry them too much until we had solid concert evidence.”

“How did you get this information?” asked Leonie as she examined her knives that we’re spread out of her bed.

“Fredrick, he still has connections in  Enbarr that have been keeping him in touch with anything that they’re planning.”

Leonie began sharpening her dullest blade against her whetstone. “Do you trust him?” she asked gently, not to undermine Ingrid’s  intelligence .

Ingrid nodded. “He was only a child when the war started. As far as he knows the Empire led his people into destruction. He came into the kingdom at seventeen years old to join the knighthood. He raised through the ranks even faster than me, he reminds me of...”  Ingrid stopped herself.

Leonie recognized her hesitation. It happened so often when they were younger. Ingrid would get caught up in her thoughts about Glenn  Fraldarius . Her betrothed who died young. He was a knight that sacrificed himself protecting young Prince Dimitri. He was Ingrid’s Captain  Jeralt . Her hero that she wanted to imitate.

Leonie stopped sharpening her knife and sat down next to Ingrid. She took Ingrid’s hand. “You don’t have to say it,” she said.

Ingrid looked at her and smiled. She brushed the back of her hand against Leonie’s healing face. “You should try to protect your face more when you’re getting into brawls.”

Leonie snorted. “Whys that?” she asked.

Ingrid shrugged. “Your eyes are prettier when they’re not  bruised .”

“Noted,” replied Leonie. She leaned closer to Ingrid. Over the past days while traveling Ingrid and Leonie were starting to let their guards down. For as much as they bickered, they complemented each other just as much. The compliments had recently become a little flirtier. they found themselves cuddling near the campfire whenever Ingrid had managed to be able to have the  tiniest bit of whiskey.

It was no secret to Leonie’s men that she had a preference for women, but she wasn’t sure if Ingrid’s knights knew where she landed.

Ingrid pulled away. “I should be heading out.  Dedue is waiting for me to report back. We have lots of planning to do.”

“Right,” said Leonie recalling Dimitri’s supportive retainer. “I’ll see you in the morning?” she asked.

“Yes. Have your men come to the castle, we’ll do a quick briefing, then we’ll be ready for when the Empire gang arrives.”

Leonie nodded. She walked Ingrid to the door.

Ingrid stood at the door for a moment staring at Leonie. She leaned in as if she wanted to tell Leonie something important, but then quickly pulled back. “Goodnight,” was all she managed to say before leaving.

“Goodnight,” whispered Leonie to herself slamming the door shut. She wanted to kick herself. She should have just kissed her. They both wanted the kiss to happen, it was annoying. Captain  Jeralt would have kissed any woman he wanted to! Leonie was too much of a wuss. If she and Ingrid didn’t kiss soon, they never will.

* * *

Leonie had made it to the castle as promised. Ingrid was there looking restless as Dedue repeated the plans they had made the knight before to Leonie, Luther, and Dray in on the plan. They were to guard outside of the king’s safe room while Dedue, Ingrid, and Fredrick traded shifts personally watching over the king. The rest of the knights were on guarding the palace as normally on the lookout for any suspicious behavior from locals and securing the borders.

Leonie wasn’t sure that radicals from  Enbarr would be so obvious to march through borders, but what did she know. She’d never planned an  assassination to overthrow a  government .

It was later in the evening when a tired Ingrid left her guard shift. She yawned as she closed the door passing her shift off to Fredrick.

“Everything alright out here?” she asked.

Leonie nodded. “In there?”

“The husbands are rather annoyed at the whole thing, but they’re fine.”

Leonie laughed. “You seem exhausted. I think you’d earned a  vacation after all of this.”

Ingrid smiled. “Oh really? Where would I go?”

Leonie shrugged. “I’ve been meaning to head back home for a while, perhaps you could join me!” suggested Leonie. She was getting excited about the idea of her and Ingrid getting away together.

Luther and Dray did their best to look away at the women sharing this intimate moment.

“That actually lovely,” said Ingrid. “I’ll think about it.” She was close again to Leonie.

“Boss?” they heard Dray speak up. The women looked away from each other to see they were surrounded by five knights.

“Gentlemen, why are you not at your post?” demanded Ingrid in a firm superior voice.

The knights just stood there in silence. Something felt off to Leonie. She reached for one of her blades, but a knight quickly pinned her arm back.

Another on smacked Ingrid across the face, her body hit the floor hard. Luther quickly tackled the one that was on attacked Ingrid to the ground. Dray managed to stab one knight but then was countered by another.

Leonie struggled under the knight that pinned her against the wall. She finally managed to headbutt him. He stumbled backward, she kicked him in the groin.

Ingrid managed to pull herself up. She took her sword and stabbed the man who was wrestling Dray on the ground. The man laid dead on top of Dray. The mercenary wiggled himself out from underneath him.

Leonie and Luther continued fighting the other three men that weren’t Ingrid opened the door to the King’s bedroom. The door was locked. Ingrid rammed her body against it over and over it, the wood broke. 

Leonie stabbed one of the men and he fell to the ground. Dray took over fighting as she followed Ingrid.

Byleth was in midair gagged bound in some magic spell of barbed wire piercing his skin. Dimitri, bloodied and missing his eyepatch the same on the bed. Fredrick laid on top of his body with a blade to his neck.

“Fredrick!” shouted Ingrid in disgust and surprise. She was gripping her sword in her hand, but she couldn’t move. She was in complete shock.

Leonie acted fast. She had no idea how to break the spell, but she knew she had to take Fredrick down. Without thinking she took the first heavy object she could find, a book that she hoped wasn’t valuable, and tossed it, Fredrick.

He managed to dodge it with the hand that was keeping  Byleth afloat. The former professor hit the ground with a loud thump also knocking Ingrid out of her nerves. She ran up to Fredrick dodging his spell attacks at every turn. She jabbed at him with her sword knocking him off Dimitri’s body.

Without his focus, the binding spell broke. The magical barbed wire disappeared from around Dimitri and  Byleth’s body.  Byleth moaned in pain as he began to heal himself.

From outside it seemed like Dray and Luther had fought off their attackers. Leonie checked on her men who thankfully only had minor damage. “Go tell  Dedue , we need healers. Fredrick was a traitor.”

Back in the chambers  Byleth had worked his way over to his husband and began to heal him slowly. 

Ingrid pulled the unconscious boy up from the ground. His eyes open. “You, complete fool,” Ingrid said. Leonie wasn’t sure if she meant herself or Fredrick. “Any last words?” asked Ingrid holding a sword against Fredrick’s throat.

Fredrick smiled from his bloody mouth. “Long Live the Emperor!” he shouted. He grabbed a blade hidden in his boot and pierced Ingrid in the shoulder. Ingrid stumbled back.

Quickly Leonie tossed a knife hitting Fredrick’s throat directly. The young man fell backward. Blood squirted from his neck as it pooled around his body. Leonie ignored the mess as she made her way over to Ingrid. She was slumped against the wall knife lodged in her shoulder.

Leonie fought the urge to yank the knife out of Ingrid’s body. She knew that it would only make things worse.

“Leonie, I made a mistake,” said Ingrid out of  breath . “I trust the wrong person.”

Leonie grasped Ingrid’s hand for comfort. “It’s fine. We don’t know what people are  capable of.”

Byleth made his way over to them after he finished healing Dimitri. He pulled Leonie back from Ingrid, but she held on to her hand tightly. Ingrid winced under  Byleth as he gently removed the knight and sealed the wound with strong magic. He left the two girls alone returning to his husband.

Ingrid faced Leonie her green eyes begging for comfort. Leonie pressed her forehead against Ingrid. 

“You’re okay,” said Leonie. She closed her eye feeling the brave knight inch closer to her. She relaxed and let her lips press against hers. Their kiss was interrupted by  Dedue entering the room along with a healer. Her order them all to be taken to the  infirmary.

Once they were all bandaged and healed Leonie sat at the foot of Ingrid’s bed thanking the Goddess that she was okay as Ingrid slept. When Ingrid woke-up she smiled to see Leonie there reading.

“What’s that?” asked Ingrid.

“Fredrick’s journal apparently,” answered Leonie. “They found it among his belongings.  Dedue dropped it by for you. The kid had some unsavory feelings towards the kingdom. He’d been planning this for years. He was raised by the  imperial army. He’s loyal to them and Emperor  Edlegard through and through.”

Ingrid groaned. “I was blinded. He was just so chivalrous.” She looked up at the ceiling. “You know if he was a mercenary, I wouldn’t have thought twice about not trusting him.”

Leonie smirked. “Well, at least you’ve learned your lesson.”

“What lesson?” asked Ingrid  confused .

“Don’t trust anyone. Knights, mercenaries, or otherwise.” She leaned over and kissed Ingrid’s cheek. Ingrid scooted over letting Leonie rest next to her on her hospital bed. “Except me,” said Leonie. “Only trust me.”

“I was thinking about how you said I should go on vacation...” started Ingrid.

Leonie perked up. “Yeah...”

“Well, I’ve always actually hated the snow. It would be nice to spend  some time somewhere warmer.”

Leonie smiled so hard that her cheeks hurt. “Let’s do it!” she said.

“Under a few  conditions ,” said Ingrid.

Leonie groaned. Couldn’t this Miss. Knighty-Knight let them have any fun?

“You teach me how to do that knife toss that took out Fredrick and you don’t get into any bar fights while we travel!”

Leonie scoffed. “The toss isn’t that difficult, but it might take lots of practice because I know you knights aren’t used to fighting dirty. And I’ll try but let’s just say I don’t start the fights.”

“I’m sure,” said Ingrid laughing. She pressed Leonie. They rested in bed together as they planned various places they would stop and visit on their way to Leicester.


End file.
